


Doomed

by wereleopard58



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had the prompt of doomed.  This is what I came up with.</p><p>Not sure if i am going to do more in this universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed

Title Doomed  
Author Wereleopard58  
Rating PG  
Word Count 255  
Prompt: Make Up 040 Doomed  
Pairing (if any) Firefly/Battlestar Galactica Xover

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Firefly or BSG

Admiral Adama stared at the group before him, his mouth open and shock written all over his features.

Doomed.

Earth had been doomed by humanity, the way the used and abused her. After all of this long journey, a hope of finding there home was now lost to them.

What were they going to do now?

"Thank you Captain Reynolds for telling us." Admiral Adama said sadness written across his features.

"Lost, afraid. Traveled so far and now have no home. So much pain." River whispered as she glided across to the man in front of her, raised her hand to his face, and slowly stroked it. "You are not alone, not any longer. We are many good and bad. You can find you own place, one to call home. You are trust worthy."

Adama looked at the others confused, not moving away from that gentle touch and trust from this waif of a girl.

"The Alliance, experimented on her." Simon moved forward and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

River smiled serenely and moved backwards, the Admiral smiling back at without realizing what he was actually doing. The young man's words sunk in.

"They experimented on her?"

"Crazy, crazy River. Brains of mush, sees too much, sees what she shouldn't."

Adama's heart hurt at what this little lady must have been through, he wanted to protect her from the pain and deep down he knew that he wasn't going to let anyone else hurt her. This part of the galaxy had new protectors.

The End


End file.
